


The Languid Touches of True Love in the Night

by anarchycox



Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Conversation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secrets, Slow Sex, Soft sex, gentle teasing, reference to magical viagara, slow heartbeat means slow to get hard, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Witchers have slow heartbeats and slow blood flow, makes it a lot more difficult to bleed out in battle. But there is another consequence of this mutation - it takes a long time for a witcher to get hard and orgasm during sex. They compensate with a particular potion, and Geralt has rather failed to mention this to Jaskier for the two years they have been together. Until he runs out of the potion when they are practically on vacation and has to explain it to Jaskier.Jaskier is very intrigued just how long it will take without the potion to make Geralt feel good.Happy, gentle sex with two men who adore each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746034
Comments: 110
Kudos: 1525
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	The Languid Touches of True Love in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my witcher bingo card spot: First Time
> 
> Idea originated in the discord chat for the witcher big bang.

“Geralt, just a quick question, I know that we generally need you to be paid in money, because well, money, but do you think we could take a few more jobs based on will they give us food and a bed this big for two nights after the job is done?”

“If you want this, you could always go back to being a royal bard, provided you can find a keep on the continent where you haven’t fucked the wrong person,” Geralt said and Jaskier stopped rolling on the bed to look at him, as Geralt lounged in the bath.

“I haven’t fucked the wrong person at this keep,” Jaskier pointed out.

“You’ve fucked me.”

Jaskier put a pillow under his head and watched Geralt. “You are not a wrong fuck. Not a wrong fuck at all,” he sighed happily. “Melitele, you are taking me apart on this tonight, so I can carry the memory of it, when we are having a hard fuck against a tree with a monster corpse only a few feet away.” He lost himself in his thoughts about sex with Geralt. The man was a beast in bed, on a a palette, against a building, tree. When Geralt decided it was time to fuck, he always had this amazing wild look in his eyes, and it was time to fuck. It was hard and fast and Jaskier ended up with bruises on his hips and teeth mark on his neck, and feeling ruined in the best possible way. Geralt was saying something, but he was a bit busy thinking about how it would feel, Geralt hard and just pounding him into this perfectly soft and animal free mattress.

“Jaskier!”

“Yes, Daddy?” Jaskier blinked. “Wow, yeah, no. I did not just say that to you.” He sat up a little, and Geralt was smirking at him. “What?”

“Would you like to call me Daddy? Have me take you over my knee when you’ve been naughty?”

Jaskier was both repulsed, and a little turned on. Geralt’s smirk grew, and Jaskier knew Geralt was laughing at him, but also serious. He would meet Jaskier’s needs if this was one. “Honestly no, not into it,” Jaskier said after a moment. “Besides I’ve seen Vesemir, now that is a Daddy.” He laughed at the way Geralt huffed and rolled his eyes. “Just had a momentary flash back to being yelled at as a child. Not an actual thing. Why were you yelling at me?”

“Because you were smelling aroused and I didn’t want you to go too far down whatever path your brain was going because we aren’t fucking tonight.”

“That is without a doubt the coldest and cruelest thing you have ever said to me,” Jaskier glared at him. “We are both clean, not exhausted, neither of us has actually had to do work today -”

“I killed a dozen harpies this morning,” Geralt replied.

“How are harpies work?”

“Well one shit on my head? Hence this bath?” 

“That water has been refilled, twice, you are just lounging to enjoy the water, and so I can gaze adoringly at your shoulders,” Jaskier said. He stretched on the bed. “We are practically on vacation! Which means delicious, frantic vacation sex!”

“Tomorrow, I need to see the town healer, first.”

That had Jaskier sitting upright. “They were harpies! They only ever shit on you, I’ve see you kill them with just aard! You said it was a tiny nest. What the fuck, Geralt? Where are you injured?” Jaskier hurried over to the tub that was marble and built into the corner of the room. He tried to assess any injuries but there were none to be seen. “Did one land on you? Do you have a squished internal organ? You cannot die from a harpy corpse falling on you and squishing an organ. I cannot write that fucking song.”

“I’ll make sure to die in a properly heroic fashion, or near enough to make it easier to lie about it.”

“Thank you, now why do you need a healer before we can fuck?” Jaskier looked at him. “Also, seriously I know you love baths, but you have to get out of there at some point.”

“No, I live here now,” Geralt replied.

“No, you don’t,” Jaskier said. He grabbed the drying cloth and held it open. “Out!” He made happy yummy noises when Geralt stood up, all that muscle, and that great cock, hanging against his thigh.

“Tomorrow, Jaskier, after I see the healer,” Geralt reminded him.

“But why?” Jaskier was close to whining. They never had this much time, space, energy to fuck. It was practically a honeymoon destination, and he wanted to take advantage. He dried Geralt off and perhaps when he knelt to dry Geralt’s legs, he lingered over the man’s cock, nuzzled against the hair there. He was a bit surprised there wasn’t so much as a twitch but the man had just stepped out of an almost two hour bath, he was going to be a bit of a limp noodle. Jaskier gave the cock a gentle kiss and still nothing. He stood up and looked at Geralt. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “If you don’t want sex, I’m sorry I’m pushing. Tomorrow will be wonderful. Just…you know you can say you don’t want sex right? You don’t have to make up a story about a healer. I get I’m always ready to ride your cock, but that doesn’t mean I need to ride. I’m happy just being with you.”

“I want to fuck you very much, but I need to see a healer first,” Geralt was talking through gritted teeth. 

Jaskier was a bit lost. “Geralt, do you have an internal injury?”

“No, Jaskier. I just need things.”

“What things?” Jaskier was looking at him. And Geralt turned away, was getting dressed, clearly not going to answer. Jaskier knew when he should push Geralt, and when he should let it go. But he had never let it go, because then nothing would have changed between them. He’d still be pining after the witcher, and Geralt would have kept thinking he couldn’t be happy. “Tell me, Geralt.”

“It is nothing. I’ll go see the healer and then we can fuck. I’ll go now, and we can still have fun tonight.” 

Fuck, this wasn’t about a harpy, or injury, this was something else entirely. “Geralt, why do you need to see a healer so we can fuck? I said I am fine without sex. I am. I never want -” Jaskier stepped back a horrible thought. “Geralt, do you hate sex? Have you been drugging yourself to have sex with me?” He had to sit, his head was swimming, and he felt sick. There were hands on his shoulders and they were hands that made it better, he wanted to curl in, but he couldn’t because maybe he had been hurting those hands. He flinched away. “Geralt? Have I been hurting you?”

“No,” Geralt said. His voice was steady, calm, and Jaskier looked at him. “I want you, I want you all the fucking time, Dandelion,” he swore and Jaskier flushed at the silly nickname Geralt had given him one night when they had both been drunk early in their relationship. “But I need to see a healer first, to get my potions restocked. Been burning through them more because of how much I do want to fuck you all the time.”

Jaskier couldn’t read a lie on Geralt, and at this point he was fairly certain he could. But it still didn’t make sense. “If you want me -” Jaskier’s sentence was cut off because Geralt’s mouth was against his, and it was a soft kiss that quickly grew heated. Jaskier moaned and opened his mouth and Geralt’s tongue pushed in. Geralt pressed him down and Jaskier happily went, because he loved the press of Geralt against his body, and sure enough he was covered and sank down into the mattress. That pressure and the kissing was starting to make him hard, and he arched up against the weight of Geralt and usually Geralt was hard against him but he wasn’t. He wanted to say something, but Geralt was kissing and biting his neck, and that always made Jaskier not be able to form thoughts.

But these were thoughts that had to be thought. “Geralt?”

“I want you so much,” Geralt whispered against his throat. 

“I want you too,” Jaskier replied and he nudged, and Geralt rolled. Jaskier looked down at him. “Now is when you tell me the truth, or that want doesn’t mean fuck all and I keep worrying I’ve been raping you.”

“You haven’t,” Geralt promised, and Jaskier believed him, because Geralt’s face was stripped of its stoicism, the way it only was in these quiet moments between them. “Jaskier, I’m a witcher.”

Jaskier waited but it seemed that was all Geralt was going to say. “Yes, good, thank you for letting me know a thing I have known since the day I met you.” Jaskier sat up, on top of Geralt, his ass resting against Geralt’s soft cock in his pants. And any hardness or arousal Jaskier had been feeling was fading away. “That is certainly shocking information.” Geralt huffed and took his hand, placed it over his heart, and then moved Jaskier’s other hand to Jaskier’s chest.

“What do you feel?”

“Chests?” Jaskier frowned. He pressed down, moved his hand a bit. “Really nice chest?” He stroke the sparse grey hair, and muscle. “Do you like me touching your chest?” He stroked and heard a rumble from low in Geralt’s chest. The rumble that Geralt was always very specific to say was not purring. 

“Yes,” Geralt said. “A lot. But that isn’t the point.” He flattened Jaskier’s palm on his chest. “How does my heart feel?”

“Heavy, fraught with the weight of destiny and -”

“And mutated,” Geralt pointed out. “It beats at about 1/4th the speed of a humans.”

“I know, the slow thump puts me to sleep, like a metronome for an aching song,” Jaskier said. 

“The slow thump means that without the aid of the potion it takes me a long time to get hard, and longer than that to come, no matter how much I want you, which I want to make clear is a lot.” Geralt was looking up at him and there was fire in his eyes. “Fucking you is one of my favourite things, but I can’t exactly just randomly act on it - unless I take a potion, or am still in the grips of post hunt potions when adrenaline has me beating at almost a human paced heartbeat.”

“Oh,” Jaskier blinked. “How didn’t I put that together? Plus bigger than average cock, which would add to the problem. Seriously, how did I never think of this?”

“Because I’ve burned through a great deal of that potion because your ass makes me think a lot of very interesting things.” Geralt’s hands were on his hips. “So, I’ll go shopping, because now I can’t think of anything else but -”

“But why?” Jaskier was frowning. “You can get hard, it just takes a while?”

“A fair while, Jaskier,” Geralt corrected. “At Kaer Morhen we’ll spend all day -” he coughed to clear his throat a bit. “Anyways, shopping.”

“I really want that thought finished,” Jaskier said. “Do you take this potion at Kaer Morhen?” Jaskier knew that Geralt fucked his fellow wolves in the winter, just as Jaskier fucked some people at Oxenfurt, they didn’t particularly care about fidelity, just loyalty.

“No, none of us do,” Geralt said softly. “We don’t mind with each other how long it takes.”

“How long does it take?” Jaskier asked, as he ran his hand over Geralt’s chest and paused to flick a nipple. He enjoyed the way Geralt shivered and did it again. He grinned at Geralt, stopped flicking, and pinched the nipple hard. Geralt did a lovely little growl/purr, that was Jaskier’s favourite sound in the world. “Geralt? How long?”

“I don’t really know with a human,” Geralt replied.

Jaskier for a moment couldn’t understand. “You’ve never fucked a human without drinking that potion.”

“We were always taught that no regular human would be interested in taking the time, and for a whore the cost would increase enough that it wasn’t worth it. And in winter it is about the tease and the languidness, is that the right word, of it.” Geralt sort of shrugged. “Potion. Going to get.”

“Could we try?” Jaskier asked quietly. “I’d like to try.”

“I did try once,” Geralt was just as quiet, “But she strained her wrist and I never even got fully hard. I was kicked out, and never bothered without the potion again.”

“And how long ago was that?” Geralt didn’t answer him. “So, let me be clear - you are sort of a virgin when it comes to sex with humans?”

“I have heard you tell many a maiden that virginity is a construct designed to keep women oppressed.”

“Yes, that line has worked rather well for me in the past,” Jaskier hummed happily to himself for a moment. “But you have never had sex with a human without this potion? Because one woman like 80 years ago, didn’t play with the feast that was your body, just went straight for the dick?”

“Jaskier, what human is going to spend that much time giving a fuck about me?” Geralt snapped.

“Perhaps the human who has spent 15 years following you around the continent, spending 12 of those years pining for you, 8 of them loving you, and 2 of them actually being with you? That human who has two days in a gorgeous room, and no other plans?” Jaskier leaned down and nipped at the nipple that he had left alone until that point. “Would maybe that human be interested in getting you hard the old fashioned way?” He kissed Geralt’s jaw and leaned to whisper in his ear. “Geralt, you don’t have to hide from me.” He felt the shudder that went through his witcher and pushed a little more. “I love you, now let me have you the way your wolves have you.” He could feel Geralt tense and then relax completely underneath him.

Jaskier stood up and went to their packs and grabbed the oil for in a bit, saying as he went for Geralt to get undressed. When he turned back, Geralt was naked on the bed, lounging oh so casually. “You know, I am generally considered the dramatic one, by most of the world. If they knew what I knew.” They both were aware though for as much as Jaskier sang of Geralt’s exploits, somethings were just for them. One of which being that Geralt loved to preen for Jaskier, loved the way Jaskier loved him. Jaskier climbed back onto the bed, tossed the oil on the nightstand. He thought about where to start and the answer was obvious.

Jaskier curled into Geralt, cuddling and Geralt’s arm automatically went around him. “Isn’t this where we usually end?” Geralt asked.

“It is, but today is rather different isn’t it?” Jaskier enjoyed the way that Geralt dragged his finger up and down Jaskier’s arm. “I have loved all our sex, but it was all fast and hard, and often in less comfortable places. If we are going slow, in a very comfortable bed, I want to enjoy it. I want you mellow, and gentle and happy.”

“I am happy.”

“I know,” Jaskier said. He stroked his hand up and down Geralt’s torso, not especially aiming to arouse, just to touch. Shoulder to hip, he went back and forth, adding circles and swirls. “I used to be so jealous of all the women you bedded when we stopped at brothels.”

“Yes, well I always was distinctly annoyed with everyone you fucked, and always blamed on the fact that it caused us problems. Not that it was because it wasn’t me touching you.”

“We are such a pair. I would picture it you know, you in bed with those women. Once I paid a fortune for you to be given the room with the peephole so I could watch and wank.” Jaskier confessed.

“I know, I could smell you. Just figured it was because I won the coin toss and got the better girl.” Geralt’s hand was in his hair, and Jaskier let himself be angled for a hard kiss but he put his hand to Geralt’s jaw, stroked, soothed. “Soft?” Geralt whispered against his lips.

“Soft,” Jaskier repeated and curled back into Geralt’s shoulder. His hand grew a little firmer with the strokes, adding the occasional scrape of nail. “She rode you and fuck I could not stop staring at the way your cock went in and out of her, you moving her up and down so all had to do was hold on. She didn’t even take all of you, you were careful about that.”

“I take all of you.”

Jaskier grinned at that, and bit Geralt’s nipple as his hand pinched the other. “Yes, I do,” he agreed. “Your whores tend not to fake it when they come.”

“Be rude not to get them off,” Geralt said. “And rudeness in bed is just wrong.”

Jaskier snorted. “I’ll remind you of that next time you have that garlic fish that you love.” He enjoyed the chuckle that Geralt gave at that. And this is what had been missing in all the very fantastic sex they had. This, the talking and being them. Not overwhelmed by desire and need. When he did his next pass with his hand, Jaskier began to drag it over Geralt’s cock, again not going hard or aiming for fast arousal - just to touch. He cupped his hand around Geralt’s cock, his long fingers almost covering the soft length laying against his thigh. “I never get to touch you like this.”

“No, I suppose you don’t,” Geralt replied. He shifted a little under Jaskier’s and Jaskier knew he was trying to somehow get even closer. “It’s nice?”

“Is it?”

Geralt was clearly thinking, and then nodded. Jaskier moved his hand and smirked a bit at the whine that Geralt bit back. His witcher needed more of these soft touches. Jaskier was mad at himself for neglecting Geralt like that. He touched Geralt a lot, but it is to tease, to joke, to wash, to fuck, and then before sleep cuddles. Not just this exploration. “If we like this, we can do it more,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt just hummed, and Jaskier took that to mean that Geralt thought Jaskier would get bored, or tired of waiting for Geralt to get hard. Well, Jaskier would have to show him. Jaskier’s touches stayed slow, covering all the skin they could, now stroking along Geralt’s cock with every pass, and he began to kiss as well, just where he could reach cuddled against the witcher. 

Geralt was doing that noise that again, was definitely not a purr. Jaskier moved back on top of Geralt and stopped touching, to focus on kissing. “I am going to taste you everywhere.”

“I recommend not in between my toes, never do clean in there.”

Oh look, Jaskier was biting a nipple again - hard this time. 

“More there is good though,” Geralt said, his hands on Jaskier’s hips. Just to annoy Geralt, Jaskier moved back up kissing his shoulder and his neck before sucking on Geralt’s earlobe and oh shit, was that a discovery. Because apparently Geralt had very sensitive earlobes, and his hands had spasmed on Jaskier’s hips. Jaskier bit gently and tugged, and there was a growl, so he repeated the action. He found himself rolled over and pinned below Geralt.

“Hello,” Jaskier said. “I will be exploiting this knowledge for the next several decades,” Jaskier grinned, “just so you know.”

“I have knowledge of my own to exploit,” Geralt said and in a blink had slid down Jaskier’s body and was sucking his cock.

Jaskier cursed in a few languages because Geralt didn’t believe in teasing or being subtle it was just all the way down at once and just going to work. “We’re supposed to be turning you on,” Jaskier did not squeak the words, they came out in a very deep voice.

Geralt briefly pulled off. “We are, and sucking your cock turns me on.” Then he was back to work. Jaskier’s hips started rocking soon enough, and his hands were in Geralt’s hair, tugging. The tugs went from gentle to hard, when he spilled down Geralt’s throat and Geralt was rumbling in pleasure at the feel. When he had his breath back, Jaskier kicked Geralt’s thigh.

“You again,” he said, happily blissed out. He nudged and Geralt was on his back again, and his cock had started to thicken. “You really do get turned on sucking me off,” Jaskier was absurdly happy about that and Geralt was barely hard, but still it was some. 

“I like the taste of you on my tongue,” Geralt said. 

Jaskier resumed his kisses and touches, and was discovering so many fascinating things about Geralt. Where he was ticklish, where the skin was dead, where it was hypersensitive. He was exploiting those hypersensitive spots and Geralt was growing increasingly restless under the onslaught. And also a bit shy. He had tossed an arm over his eyes, and under other circumstances he would accuse his witcher of posing again, but this was different. Jaskier was seeing Geralt and Geralt didn’t know what to do with that. “You astonish me,” Jaskier said softly and kissed Geralt’s hipbone. He was touching Geralt’s cock but avoiding kissing it for right now. 

“I do rather enjoy your mouth on my cock, Jaskier,” Geralt angled his hips a little. “And rather think that would speed things up.”

“Yeah, but I don’t care about speeding it up. I care about worshiping you.” Jaskier rested his head on Geralt’s hip, stroked the cock that was slowly approaching half hard. “I care about you knowing I want you every way I can get you. And that this ‘work’ is definitely not work, it is all pleasure. This is trust, Geralt. And I thank you for it.” Because Geralt was trusting him now, to not grow bored, frustrated, to show that this was another part of the witcher life that Jaskier could adapt to - like the purring, the occasional raw meat, and myriad of things that made it clear Geralt wasn’t like most men, that he wasn’t a man at all really. 

Jaskier finally wrapped his hand around Geralt and began to stroke, the way he knew Geralt liked, but slower, steadier, than the frantic touches that usually happened. He talked softly about all his favourite things about Geralt, his favourite fucks of theirs, and how this was going to be near the top.

“What is at the top?”

“I am a gentleman sir, I would never say which fuck was our best fuck,” Jaskier licked at the base of Geralt’s cock, nose buried in the sparse hair there. 

Geralt laughed. “You a gentleman? Might as well call me human, or a pacifist.”

“You are when you can be, and I am occasionally a gentleman. But for your crasser air, I can I suppose mention which was my favourite fuck.”

“That’s good since you gave numbers two through five, and honestly I would have thought number three would have been tops.”

“Hmm, that was a fun night,” Jaskier agreed. “My favourite time we fucked was in that weird fog? Where you were right on top of me and I could barely see you. Had to hope it really was you. Liked the mystery of that. The tension of maybe it wasn’t you, but a ghost or something worse.”

“Huh,” Geralt was clearly surprised. “Want to play with that idea more?”

“Mmm,” Jaskier purred. “We’ll have that conversation tomorrow.” He was stroking steadily and Geralt was getting heavier in his hand. He rather enjoyed this slow fill. He moved in between Geralt’s legs and a nudge had Geralt making more room. He still didn’t suck Geralt’s cock but instead began to lave at his balls, pulling one into his mouth and sucking that instead. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled and the sound made Jaskier shiver, sank into his skin, prickling it with energy. He kept up playing with Geralt’s balls and Geralt’s hips were growing restless on the bed. “Jaskier, suck my cock already.” The growl was staying in his voice; Jaskier was pretty sure that growl alone was making him hard again.

“No,” Jaskier said and then used his hands to move Geralt a bit, so that he could lick at the man’s hole. 

He did learn that yeah, for that you warned Geralt, because they rolled and were on the floor. “Ow,” Jaskier said, vaguely trapped under Geralt, Geralt’s cock pressed against his cheek. And well, he was there, so he turned his head and licked at Geralt’s foreskin. He decided Geralt needed a bit of pain too, and just grazed his teeth over that skin.

He was hauled back onto the bed and pinned below Geralt. He batted his lashes at him. “Umm, Geralt? How do you feel about rimming?”

Geralt started laughing and collapsed on Jaskier. Jaskier had to admit he was a bit relieved that the absurdity of it all hadn’t killed the half erection that Geralt had. “I am in favour of it, when I know it is about to happen.”

“So, can I lick you open and finger you a bit?”

“You can,” Geralt agreed and once more rolled onto his back, legs spread wide. He snuggled into the bed and wrapped a hand around his cock. 

“Mine,” Jaskier protested. “This is about me making you feel good, seeing how long it takes me.”

“I want to touch myself while you finger me,” Geralt said quietly. “Not to get us moving along any quicker, just because it would feel good.” 

Jaskier nodded. He reached for the oil to have it hand, and was relieved that they stayed on the bed this time when he licked Geralt. All there was, was a deep and low noise that came from Geralt and him moving his legs apart more. Jaskier licked until Geralt was arching into his touch, making more noise than he was used to from Geralt. He moved away and slicked a finger, and pressed into Geralt for the first time in their relationship. “Bear down, dear heart, breathe” he whispered. He pressed in just a bit and waited, for a nod from Geralt. He moved slowly until that finger was in all the way, and then he finally began to suck Geralt’s cock. Just the tip, licking at foreskin, pressing his tongue against the slit, and between everything, Geralt was fully hard.

It was amazing. He had no idea how long it had been, hell usually they’d be on round two about now. And really they were just getting going. He rocked his finger back and forth in Geralt as his tongue played on skin. Because the question was, if it took this long to get hard, how long would it take for Geralt to come? Jaskier moved his lips away and flushed at the way that Geralt’s hips tried to chase his mouth. “In a moment love, is two fingers fine?”

“Yes,” Geralt was watching him, and fuck the look on his face. Appreciation, love, lust, reverence, all bundled together. “Whatever you want.”

Jaskier pressed two fingers in and gently stroked his prostate, because it was not a stimulation that Geralt was used to. Or maybe he was, he didn't know what exactly Geralt did at Kaer Morhen. But it was his first time playing with Geralt like this, and he was going to be slow and gentle. He was grateful for all his lute playing, because the average person’s hand would have cramped with how long it took for precome to bead on the tip of Geralt’s cock. But it was worth it. He pulled his fingers out of Geralt, cleaned them off. “How do you want me?”

Geralt adjusted himself so he was sitting up against the headboard, and crooked his finger. “Ride me, Dandelion.” 

Jaskier climbed onto his lap, and passed him the oil. He worried Geralt’s ear with his teeth, pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder, words spilling from his lips as Geralt opened him up, about how amazing Geralt was, and how much he adored this soft and vulnerable Geralt, the one who trust Jaskier completely with his body.

“Shut up, Jaskier,” Geralt said, but the words were affectionate, gentle, as he held Jaskier steady and began to press into him.

They went slowly, more slowly than they had before, even more than the very first time, and Jaskier wasn’t sure he could actually take the length. Now there wasn’t concern keeping them slow, just the pleasure of the moment. They both watched as Jaskier was brought slowly down the thick length until he was fully seated on Geralt’s lap. Jaskier pressed his forehead against Geralt’s shoulder, needing a moment. “This is at the top of the list,” he whispered.

“I feel like it would be wrong to say it still ranks below that slightly drunken striptease time,” Geralt said. “Because you were fucking gorgeous in that corset.”

“I really was. We should buy me another one. I looked so good.”

“Mmm,” Geralt agreed. He shifted his hips a bit, got as comfortable as he could.

“How long to come, Geralt?” Jaskier asked him.

“I’m honestly not sure. Probably long enough for you to come all over our laps, rest and recover then get hard again,” he said after a moment. “Shall we try for that?”

Jaskier laughed at manically. “Yes please,” he said and pressed up and sank back down. The pace was kept steady, languid, but eventually Jaskier moved quicker on Geralt’s cock and when Geralt began to touch him, it was all over. He collapsed against his witcher and it was his turn to purr as he was held close. The blankets were pulled up over his shoulders and kisses were pressed to his temple. 

Geralt was still rocking his hips a bit, kissing Jaskier gently, and talking for once, about how much he loved Jaskier, and appreciated him. And was in awe of him doing this for Geralt. That this was the best sex ever. Not just of them, but ever. 

Jaskier smiled a bit, didn’t care if it was true, or a lie, or just something Geralt believe in the moment. He rolled his hips a bit, and loved the aching noise that he didn’t just hear from Geralt, but felt because of how close they were. “Going to take me a while to get hard again,” he admitted.

“What rush are we in?” Geralt replied and then kissed him.

The sat there, in the dark room, the fire just embers at this point, the moon not seen from their window. Hands touched where they could, and they kissed and spoke lovely words and promises, words that Jaskier didn’t think Geralt would ever feel comfortable saying again - and he didn’t mind, because he had this once, this perfect once. He slowly grew hard, and they changed the angle a bit and there, there it was. 

Jaskier rolled his hips and Geralt met it and they worked in rhythm, and Jaskier watched as much as he could in the dark as the tension built in Geralt’s face, in his shoulders and sank through his whole body. Geralt heaved them so Jaskier’s head was at the foot of the bed, lying on his back, and Geralt sped the pace up for the first time in the hours that they had been at this. Jaskier’s cock was trapped between their bodies and ached a mix of over stimulation and overwhelming pleasure. 

Geralt was moving faster now, his head hanging down, his long hair brushing Jaskier’s cheeks, and that softness was oddly enough was tipped him over a last time, and his orgasm triggered Geralt’s. Geralt went rigid above him, gasping for air, cursing Jaskier, the heavens as he spilled. When he collapsed, kindly only half on Jaskier, Jaskier was just so worn out, and so happy that he started to giggle. “There you go, your sort of virginity has been stolen. Is Vesemir going to hunt us down, make me make an honest witcher of you?” He couldn’t stop giggling and was grateful when Geralt managed to flop a hand over his mouth.

He then licked the hand which quickly moved and wiped the spit on Jaskier’s cheek and neck, which just made him giggle more. “So slow sex, removes the two brain cells you do have?” Geralt asked.

“Apparently,” Jaskier agreed.

“Hmm.” Geralt stumbled up and put a cloth in the long cold bath water, returned and cleaned them both up. When he was pulled into a cuddle, the giggles finally stopped. He listened to that slow heartbeat and Geralt was stroking his arm. “Thank you,” Geralt whispered.

“It was my pleasure,” Jaskier yawned. “You don’t have to restock the potion,” he offered.

“No, I am going to, because I do like fucking you with it. The hard and fast and you screaming is good. This is for when we have the time.” Geralt was quiet, and honestly after everything he had said tonight, Jaskier wouldn’t be surprised if he barely spoke for a few days. “We would have the time in Kaer Morhen over winter.”

“We would?” Jaskier held his breath. This was a big deal. This was a fucking huge deal. “We would?”

“If you would like.”

“I would like,” Jaskier agreed.

“Very well then.” Geralt was quiet and Jaskier could feel him sliding into that meditative not quite sleep thing he did. 

Jaskier eased off the bed and went to the table, lit a candle. He hand the most amazing song about slow love in his head.

“No,” Geralt’s voice said from the bed.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jaskier replied, writing furiously. He needed to get as much down as he could, and fast because he knew what was next. His tongue was between his teeth, he wasn’t even sure what language he actually was writing in. But the quill was removed from his hand and he was picked up. “Only a few more lines.”

“No,” Geralt repeated. “Enough songs about my dick are our there already Jaskier.” 

Jaskier was put on the bed, and Geralt was mostly on top of him, to trap him into sleeping. “I have not written a single song about your dick.”

“You’ve written five, because if you don’t think I know The Mighty and True Sword is a fucking metaphor, you clearly think I haven’t paid attention the last decade and a half.”

“Well to be fair -” Jaskier hemmed.

“I always paid more attention than you realized.”

That warmed Jaskier’s soul. “Fine, I will not write another song about your cock.”

“Good,” Geralt yawned and buried his face in Jaskier’s neck. “When you write the three you do write so it isn’t just one, I really hate the word throb. It is a stupid word.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jasker drifted off composing a dozen things in his head and dreamed of a winter of slow sex with his witcher. 


End file.
